Unconvinced
by yourbittertwistedlies
Summary: Based off a prompt sent to me on Tumblr - MAKE THIS JASIA THANK YOU - Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B's body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness. This is like months overdue but I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review! X


"You're so beautiful" Zosia groaned, straddling Jac's hips and taking her face in her hands. "So beautiful." She leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, feeling heat bloom under her lips as the older woman blushed.

Jac chewed the corner of her lip, scrunching up her nose and holding back a smile. She loved how tender and loving Zosia was, and had craved such gentleness and affection for most of her life. It had taken her a long time to accept Zosia's love and protection, but now did so without question.

Zosia sat up and smiled, running her fingers down Jac's neck and across her shoulders. "Are you blushing?" She laughed, rubbing her thumbs across her collarbones.

Jac tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her face. "Come on, please don't tease." She groaned, reaching up to loop an arm around Zosia's waist and smoothing her palm along her spine. "Come closer." She insisted, giving a small tug.

"Now how could I disagree with that?" Zosia smiled and shook her head, and grabbed Jac's free hand, allowing the ginger woman to pull her in for a kiss. It was long and slow and as their tongues slipped against each other, Zosia felt her resistance crumbling. She lay herself down on top of Jac, their breasts pressed together and their legs entangled, and found herself sighing into her mouth.

Jac surged upwards and rolled so that she was on top. Breaking the kiss, she hovered above Zosia before swooping down to press her lips against her throat. She kissed down Zosia's neck, pausing to nuzzle her shoulder blade.

Zosia shuddered and giggled at the sensation, causing Jac to pause in her ministrations. "What are you laughing at?" She frowned.

Zosia composed herself and gave a slight shake of her head. "It's nothing, you don't need to worry." She smiled and took Jac's wrist, kissing the palm of her hand to reassure her.

Jac nodded, unconvinced. "If you say so." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and lowered herself a second time, this time brushing her lips against Zosia's shoulder.

Zosia gasped and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing a second time. Jac didn't notice, instead kissing across her chest and down between her breasts. Zosia finally allowed herself to relax, sure that this was one spot where her reaction to being touched wouldn't annoy Jac.

But Jac didn't stop there. She moved lower still, turning her attention to the rising and falling bars of Zosia's ribcage. Zosia sucked in an apprehensive breath, willing herself not to react - and it worked. She stayed as still as possible, her eyes trained on the ceiling.

It was only when Jac lifted her hand and trailed it down Zosia's side that the younger woman shrieked.

"What now?!" Jac growled, sitting up and scowling. She curled her hands, unknowingly digging her fingers further into Zosia's hip. Zosia shrieked a second time, almost throwing Jac off of her with the force that she jerked her body.

"Sorry." She apologised almost as soon as Jac released her, pushing herself up and reaching out to the redhead. "I didn't mean to, honestly."

Jac allowed herself to be pulled between the younger woman's legs and she leaned against her, resting her her head against her shoulder and feeling the curve of her breasts pressing into her back. She sighed morosely. "I know."

Zosia laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. I've really killed the mood haven't I?" When Jac didn't answer she felt a stab of panic - somehow sure she had ruined everything with her immature squealing.

Her fears were confirmed when Jac pulled away and got out of bed, pausing to slip on her underwear as she walked over to the wardrobe. Zosia looked away as Jac pulled a pyjama set out.

"Do you want to watch a film?"

"What?" Zosia glanced back over, confusion etched over her features as she watched Jac step into a pair of blue pyjama bottoms.

"A film." Jac pointed to the collection of DVDs on the shelf under the TV. "You said yourself that mood is ruined. Why not?"

"Oh. Okay." Zosia crawled down to the foot of the bed and surveyed the DVDs on offer, before selecting one and slotting it in to play. As she did so, she felt the mattress give as Jac climbed back under the covers. She turned to look over at her girlfriend, still slightly self-conscious, and felt her heart lift with joy when Jac raised her arms in the hopes for a cuddle.

She scrambled back towards the pillows somewhat inelegantly but unable to care, and threw herself at Jac , nestling into her warm, familiar body. Jac pressed a kiss to the side of her head and brushed her nose against the shell of her ear. "What film did you pick?"

"Oh!" Zosia launched herself out of Jac's arms and grabbed the remote from the bedside table. "Is About Time okay?"

"Really?" Jac scrunched up her face in disdain as Zosia snuggled back into her. "We've seen it three times already."

"But it's so cute! And you love it. I know you love it." Zosia purred, arcing her body upwards and kissing her clumsily on the chin.

Jac harrumphed. "Unconvinced." She muttered, causing Zosia to frown and pinch her side in retaliation. Jac gasped, flinching away from her mischievous fingers.

She heard Zosia giggle and eyed her suspiciously, watching how the younger woman was getting up on her knees, her eyes glinting playfully. "Zosia..." She warned. "You really don't wanna do this..."

But Zosia only smirked. "Sorry. Unconvinced."


End file.
